magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Boy Advance Master Guide Issue 1
This magazine was released Summer 2001 and priced at £3.95. Features 21st Century Boy - 8 pages (4-11) :Prepare to be dazzled by Nintendo's divine creation; the hottest toy wonder of the year has arrived. Cool Stuff - 8 pages (76-83) :Peripherals for the GBA Buying On-Line - 2 pages (84-85) Hot 10 (Previews) Mario Kart: Super Circuit - 4 pages (88-91) Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge - 3 pages (92-94) Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers - 3 pages (96-98) Breath of Fire - 4 pages (100-103) Diddy Kong Pilot - 3 pages (104-106) Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Revival - 4 pages (108-111) Advance Wars - 4 pages (112-115) Final Fight One - 4 pages (116-119) Wario Land 4 - 4 pages (120-123) Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace - 4 pages (124-127) Reviews 'Table' 'Verdicts' Super Mario Advance : If platform hopping is your thing, then you won't find a better game. The solo adventure is a thrilling and rewarding experience but, with an hilarious mulitplayer game to boot. Super Mario Advance offers great value for money and endless replay value. Rayman Advance : Rayman may seem like a game for kids, but don't be fooled. This is an inspired remake of a console classic that manages to retain all the playability and personality that made it a cult classic. And unlike other GB Advance remakes, it still feels fresh. Pinobee: Wings of Adventure : You'll either love or hate Pinobee. If you like games to be simple and easy, with a sweet bunch of cartoon characters, then this will be right up your street. But should you want something more edgy, with a testing difficulty level, then steer well clear. F-Zero: Maximum Velocity : This is a brilliantly made racing game, with enough of a challenge to silence would-be Schumachers for a long while. It's fast, detailed and extremely playable, and if you dig link-up games and beating your friends, you'll love this to death. Konami Krazy Racers : Although Mario Kart is the superior comedy racer, KKR isn't far behind. It's a shame that legions of gamers won't experience KKR as they're saving cash for Mario Kart, but anyone who buys both games certainly won't be disappointed. GT Advance Championship Racing : Even with its problems, GT Advance is an intelligent and accomplished game which would be at home in any racing fan's collection. If you fancy something different to the antics in Konami Krazy Racers, GT Advance is definitely worth a shot. Top Gear GT Championship : Don't get confused by the two GT games on the shelves, because GT Championship is the weaker of the two. Extensive set-ups make it too complex and, ulimately, take all the fun out of this racing game. Only recommended for driving fanatics. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 : This has got to be one of the best games ever released on a handheld machine. It's got everything you could want, with polished graphics and finely honed gameplay that just won't let you put the game down. An essential title to own. Fire Pro Wrestling : A valiant attempt that doesn't quite make the grade. The disadvantage of having unrecognisable stars certainly doesn't help and the gameplay leaves a lot to be desired. If you have an insatiable wrestling appetite then give it a try, or else steer well clear. Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 : There are some class moments, and some of the secret characters, such as Michael Jackson, are excellent. But you really won't want to play it enough to unlock them. The young pretender to the crown appears to have been knocked out in the first round. High Heat Major League Baseball 2002 : It's a depressing to find that High Heat follows the same formula as other baseball games, almost to the letter. If you're a baseball fanatic, then there might be enough here to keep you entertained, but High Heat just isn't ready for the big league yet. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon : After the N64 debacles, Circle of the Moon is a welcome return to the classic days of this adventure series. This is a far superior title to the 3D escapades, with strength in depth and a tough challenge that just screams value for money. Bomberman Tournament : Along with F-Zero and Mario Kart, this is the sort of multiplayer action that the GB Advance needs. There isn't enough to make you play it alone, but add some mates and the game is transformed into a perfect excuse for wasting a weekend. Iridion 3D : This fantastic looking space blaster is sadly lacking in the gameplay department. Iridion 3D is an amazing showcase of what the GB Advance can do, but it loses sight of the fact that games should be fun. A missed opportunity. Army Men Advance : Now listen here, you dirty maggots... leave Army Men Advance at boot camp! The series once again fails to deliver a decent war simulation, with rock hard gameplay which will leave most Game Boy Advance gamers cold. Looks great, plays pants! Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure : Pitfall is a reasonable enjoyable platform game, but its dark worlds and overly testing level design stops any real enjoyment. Only for those who still dream about being Pitfall Harry, and only then under strict observation! Tweety and the Magic Gems : Tweety and the Magic Gems could have been a great title for the Looney Tunes gang, but it's a question of 'Is that ALL, folks?' Limited challenge, tedious mini games, and shoddy design make the balloon burst on this party title. Earthworm Jim : This game would have got a higher score if it had a Save Game feature but, as it is, you have to play it in one sitting. But if you like off-kilter platform games, and have a pile of batteries to burn, you'll enjoy this challenging and amusing game. Kuru Kuru Kururin : It doesn't look like a masterpiece but, as with all good puzzlers, kuru kuru kururin has heaps of gameplay and fun. It may be a little tricky for some casual gamers but, if you want to see why Nintendo is the best for originality, this is well worth a look. Chu Chu Rocket : Graphically, Chu Chu Rocket! won't win any awards but, like Tetris, puzzlers don't have to look good to be worth their weight in gold. With magical gameplay and unrivalled multiplayer, Chu Chu Rocket! is definitely the best GBA puzzler of all. Hot Potato! : It's a little half-baked and more repetitive than a Radio One playlist but, for a limited time, you're really going to like these spuds. Chu Chu Rocket! is the superior GB Advance puzzler, but Hot Potato! still has a lot of fun to offer. Tips Super Mario Advance - 1 page (68) F-Zero: Maximum Velocity - 1 page (69) Konami Krazy Racers - ¾ page (70) GT Advance Championship Racing - ¼ page (70) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 - 1 page (71) Fire Pro Wrestling - ⅓ page (72) Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 - ⅔ page (72) Iridion 3D - 1 page (73) Bomberman Tournament - ½ page (74) Army Men Advance - ½ page (74) Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure - ½ page (75) Earthworm Jim - ½ page (75) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Richard Marsh Art Editor :Mark Sommer Deputy Art Editor :Zeta Fitzpatrick Chief Sub-Editor :David McComb Writers :Dominic Wint, David McComb Publisher :Gil Garagnon Category:Contains Game Boy Advance Reviews